


Hurt, Healed

by FanFicReader01



Series: Supernatural Cop Buddies [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Markus has a special clinic for hurt werewolves and vampires, PTSD, Simon/Markus, hank/connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Connor decides to do something about Hank's demons. They visit a chateau in the mountains where Markus has a special clinic that helps vampires and werewolves alike with mental and physical problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be multichaptered. Don't know how many chaps it will take, though.  
> I have the main idea laid out and now I only need to write it down :P Can take a while so forgive me if it could take longer than expected.  
> Next to this, I'll probably write shorter ficlets and oneshots first xD

“I don’t know about this, Connor. Are you sure this is going to help me?” Hank snorts as they’re driving deeper into the mountains.

 “We can always try, lieutenant. Besides, I trust Markus enough for this.”

Hank rolls his eyes. “Whatever. It’s not like I could fucking lose my mind or everything I’ve hold dear to me. It’s not like this won’t be fucking _risky_!” Silence settles uncomfortably between them as they make their way to the chateau.

 “I have full faith in you, Hank. And remember my promise,” Connor eventually says.

“You’ll bring me back,” Hank mutters back. That night, when he turned and almost reaped havoc and maybe death, he was so afraid of losing everything, losing Connor because he just couldn’t fucking control himself. And now they were on their way to face his literal inner demons.

 “You have my word on it, lieutenant. As a partner, a friend… _a lover_.” The latter makes Hank smile a bit and ease up. They’ve finally arrived at the building. It’s larger up close. So this must be it, some sort of sanctuary, a strange resort.

 

“Welcome Connor, mister Anderson!” Simon greets them upon arriving. He smiles brightly and the two vampires hug.

 “Just call me Hank,” the werewolf nods and then shakes hands with the vampire. Hank probably won’t get used to the strange coolness of vampires ever. The trio then walks inside where artificial lights make the whole chateau gloom in a warm light. When the werewolf-vampire also comes into the scene, Hank can’t help but remember the awkward way they’d parted last time. He had been oh so _jealous_ and damn. He quickly tries to _not_ think of the stuff that happened afterward and instead focuses on the present.

 “Good evening, Hank, Connor,” Markus smiles and greets them. They walk over to the living room where Markus has them served a drink.

 “Good to see you two again,” he says.

“Yeah,” Hank grunts and Connor just happily smiles.

 “Alright. First of all, this place is as safe as can be. For werewolves and vampires alike. Dare I even say humans are quite welcome here too, less they won’t hurt us.”

 “Uhu, uhu. Let’s get to the point,” Hank is nervous and becoming impatient. Markus nods in understanding and sends Simon away. The other vampire understands and gives the couple and his partner the space and privacy.

 

 “As Connor probably already told you, I’m going to try and help you with your werewolf side,” Markus starts.

 “Great. But you don’t fucking know me,” Hank growls, “You don’t know what I’m capable of. You’ve never seen me in my worst state.”

 “That’s correct. But I’m still willing to help you, dangerous or not. I’m not afraid of you, Hank.”

“Yeah, until you meet my buddy,” Hank jokingly pats on his chest, acknowledging the beast inside of him. Connor gives his partner a look. He knows the werewolf’s acting tough but inside he’s pretty scared. And the VMPD detective’s worried also. He has seen Hank like that, at his worse. He saw how it ate away the man inside. Almost literally. So now he wants his lover to finally really _heal._

 “I’m well aware of what goes on inside a werewolf’s head. Being one myself. Don’t think I’ve never struggled with that side of me. But I believe you can ‘tame’ your wolf. Even _befriend_ it,” Markus confidently says.

 “I fucking know. I-, it’s just… ever since- I can’t control it anymore. It’s terrifying,” Hank snaps back.

“I’m sorry that you’ve gone through whatever it was in your past that’s now making things difficult,” Markus says in a soft voice. It’s never easy to work with an upset werewolf with PTSD but Hank hasn’t been the first one to come to this special clinic.

 The K9 investigator curses and tries to supress his anger. It’s not going well. They’ve been here for less than an hour and he’s already freaking out. It makes him wonder if Connor’s idea was actual a good move or not.

 A gentle hand on his shoulder brings him back for a second.

“It’s alright, Hank. Markus says he’s going to make a special schedule, adapted to your needs. This therapy is going to take as long as you want it to be,” Connor reassures his partner.

 “That’s correct. We’ll start with a simple intake talk. Then we’ll built up from there and see what’s the best way to help you,” Markus confirms. Hank furrows his brow, still not too sure. He’s never looked for medical or psychological help, though he should’ve done that a long, long time ago. But Connor insisted better late than never. And for Connor, Hank would basically do anything. Truth to be said, he _really_ wanted to get better. For Connor, for Sumo, for his own sake.

 “I’ll try,” Hank finally says with more confidence. It makes the vampires smile.

“And remember, you can stop at any point. I won’t push you or hold it against you. Even after you’ve quit, you can still come back if you want,” Markus makes sure the words keep lingering for a while.

 “Besides, there are moments Connor can also help.”

That makes Hank a happy man but then his smile turns into a frown again. “Wouldn’t put that Connor in possible danger?”

 “No, I’ll make sure everyone involved has the lowest risk of danger. Besides, I’d like you to introduce you to my trusted co-worker. Kara, would you like to come in?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm lazy and slow. But i thought this way, it would work best :P

 

“I don’t know, Markus.”

 “It will be alright, Hank. Relax. You can tell me everything. You don’t have to feel ashamed of the things you’re feeling,” the werewolf-vampire reassures. Hank feels like a fool, laying her on the couch like it’s his own home except it’s not. And there’s a strange mix sitting in front of him, studying him like he’s some insect. “You know, just tell me something about yourself, Hank. Doesn’t need to be a heavy subject.”

 The werewolf cackles: “But I _am_ a heavy subject. If I look back, nothing good really happened.”

“Alright, so what would you like to talk about?”

 “Maybe I used to be a bit spoilt as a kid, being the only kid in the household. I-, my relationship with my parents was kinda okay, I guess,” Hank finally mutters as he stares aimlessly at the ceiling. As long as he wouldn’t have to face his ‘therapist’.

 “But they didn’t want me to become a police officer. In fact, mom hated it. I can understand her concerns but I was stubborn as fuck. Still am.”

 “And now you’re here,” Markus grins.

“Yep. Even became a monster to add salt to their wound. Maybe _my_ wound.”

 

\--

 

“Would you mind telling me how you became a werewolf, Hank?”

 “A bloody accident. I already was part of the police department, got into a nasty brawl with a werewolf. Got bit, you figure out the rest.”

 

“How did you deal with that? How did your family deal with it?”

 “I just started to live with that beastly side of me. But I haven’t spoken to my parents ever since I turned beast. Dad thinks I’ve become a mindless monster. He isn’t that far from the truth. Especially with how I’m now. Mom’s afraid of me I think.”

 “But you continued your work as a police officer, am I right?” Markus now makes eye-contact. Hank’s eyes are sad, distant.

“Yeah. Wasn’t easy, though. People got suspicious of me. For a while I quit the force until an old friend suggested me to join the K9 forces. He told me there were a few werewolves working there as well. That sounded like fucking music to my ears.”

 “A friend, huh? You see them still or?” Markus questions further.

“Got killed at the job. Damn shame.” That’s where the therapy session ends.

 

\--

 

“Is it alright if we’d talk about… your own family?”

 “Already?” Hank raises an eyebrow. Markus looks serious. Kara, who sits next to him, is taking some notes.

 “Unless you’d rather not. Anything else you’d like to discuss?” Markus asks.

“Fuck, I don’t know. You’re running statistics on me?” the werewolf peers at the female vampire.

 “Yes. It’s important to take notes from time to time. To reflect on later, to see if there are any changes, positive or negative. Don’t worry, these files stay safe with us,” Kara explains.

 “What time is it?” Hank wonders.

“A quarter past three,” Kara tells him.

 “I’m done for today,” without more words the grumpy werewolf walks out of the living room. Markus and Kara let him. Sometimes they push his buttons but they also know when it’s better to leave the troubled man be.

 

“He still doesn’t talk much about the actual event that changed him,” Markus mutters. “As far as we know now, he used to have some trouble with his werewolf side but he used to have it under control more.”

 “So it must be a very deep wound,” Kara adds as she observes the notes she’s taken so far. “Maybe there’s another way for him to ‘talk’ about it? I’d suggest you’d start the more artistic treatments.”

Markus frowns, scratches his chin as he considers it. Then he nods and smiles at his colleague.

 “That might be a great idea, Kara. Many patients seem to profit from expressing their emotions by taking up an artistic medium instead of using talking.”

 

\--

 

Connor’s sitting in their room of the chateau, staring out of the window.

 “Shouldn’t you close those curtains. Daylight’s breaking through already,” Hank grunts as he enters their room.

 “It’s alright. The light’s pretty weak here  and this way I can actually enjoy the morning. Markus was smart with setting up shop in the mountains,” Connor smiles.

“Good, good. Shouldn’t you be at work? Not complaining that you’re here, though.”

 “I took a day off. The investigation I’m working on was going faster than expected, giving me some spare time in-between. I must say, it’s less fun without you,” the VMPD vampire says.

 “I’m sorry, it’s taking me fucking long, kiddo,” Hank sighs as he drops down on his bed. Connor joins him and together they lay on the mattress. Their fingers slowly entwine.

 “It’s alright, Hank. Take all the time you need. It’s better to work with a clear mind than a disturbed one.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking me forever xD  
> I expect maybe two or three more chaps and then I'm finished with this fic :P

Hank doesn’t know what to say when Markus and Kara come up to him with a large canvas and several cans of painting. In the background he can hear his partner chuckle.

 “What the fuck is the meaning of all this, Markus?” Hank snorts.

“We’ll let you paint, Hank. See it as a way to express yourself,” Markus simply explains. Again, Connor’s cackling in the background. Hank throws him an offended look.

 “What? It could help, lieutenant.”

Hank sighs and shakes his head. “I have no clue how to paint, Markus. I’m not an artist.”

 “You should give it a try. We’re not expecting you to be a full-fletched artist at the end of this road. It’s just one of the many, possible tools you could use to cope or express any bottled up emotions,” Kara encourages with a nod as she sets up the canvas together with the help of Markus. Once they’re done, they give their patient some space who now awkwardly stares at the blank canvas.

 “So, I eh, just paint stuff?” Hank’s clueless. He blinks a few times before he puts his brush into one can of blue paint. “Markus, I don’t know if this is going to help.”

 “Don’t worry. If you’re more comfortable without us, we’ll go away,” he says. The werewolf nods and then everyone leaves the room.

 

A few minutes later the canvas is covered with a few splatters of blue, red and black paint. In the left corner there’s a stick figure who seems to look angry. It looks childish. A mess. Hank wonders what Markus will think of it.

 “It sure as hell ain’t the next Picasso,” Hank snorts dissatisfied. He knows he shouldn’t strive to be an artist but it still feels discouraging. Anger and frustration overwhelms him. Before he knows it, he attacks the painting, leaving the cloth torn with five rough slices. He huffs and stares at his trembling hands, his nails are dirty and sharp.

 “Fuck.”

An unexpected knock at the door startles him. “Can I come in?” It’s Kara.

 “Come on in!” Hank shouts and then the female vampire walks in with a cup of hot tea. Ever since his arrival, Hank drinks more of these ‘calming’ drinks. It took him some time to get used to it but now he can appreciate some flavours.

 “So, how’s it going?” Kara asks him. The tall man shrugs his shoulders.

“Have a look. Not my thing, surely,” he chuckles, finally able to take his own less serious.

 “Frustration is still one thing that rules you, huh?” Kara says as she inspects the canvas.

“Sadly. Fuck, be honest with me now but do you really think you can cure me?” Hank gives the woman a fierce look.

 “I-, That’s difficult to say,” Kara mutters as she tries to find the right words, “But I’m pretty sure we’ll find a way to take some of your weights off your shoulders here. After all, healing is a long process, it’s not something you can change with the snap of your fingers.”

 Hank nods but he’s always impatient. It feels like he isn’t making any progress at all. Maybe he should give up for now, work on some cases with the VMPD detective and return later to the chateau.

 “May I come in?” Markus stands in the door opening. The werewolf nods and allows him to enter the space anew.

 “That’s quite some force you expressed,” the werewolf-vampire states with a smirk as his fingers trail over the ridges of the scratched canvas. He doesn’t seem to be mad about it, as Hank kind of feared.

 “Maybe you’d like to let some steam off on inanimate objects in some of ‘anger room’?” Markus then suggests.

 “What do you mean?”

“We still have some old useless tableware and old furniture laying around here. I’ll ask Simon about it,” Markus says.

 “Sounds pleasing,” Hank smirks.


End file.
